Fernstar's Leader Ceremony
Fernpool entered StarClan's hunting grounds, Cloudsplash ''at her side. Out of nowhere, fading cats with stars in their pelt appeared. It was time. "Fernpool, welcome to StarClan," a silky dark gray she-cat purred. She stepped forward. "Are you ready?" Shimmerpool murmured. Fernpool took a deep breath. "Yes, I am." Shimmerpool touched her muzzle to the silver tabby's head. "With this life I give you hope." Fernpool shivered as a lightningbolt ran through her rigid body. "Don't ever give up; you'll always find a way." The dark gray she-cat stepped back, and a gray-and-white tabby appeared in her place. "Willowleaf!" Fernpool gasped, her silver-gray eyes opening wide and the sight of seeing her dead sister. "I'm here," the young tabby purred. She touched her muzzle briefly on her sister's head. "With this life I give you justice. Treat every cat fairly, whether or not they treat you fairly." Fernpool took one last desperate glance at Willowleaf, then her sister stepped back and Fernpool saw a muscular blue-gray tom. "Splashfall?" she mewed, uncertainty and sorrow in her voice. "Is that really you?" Her mate merely blinked at her, longing in his eyes. "With this life I give you fearlessness. Use this life when you feel trouble is heading your way." Again, a wave of agony rippled through the she-cat's body. "Please don't go!" Fernpool gasped as the blue-gray tom began to step back. Closing her eyes, Fernpool wanted nothing more than to rest. "Don't sleep yet, Fernpool!" a familiar, gentle mew sounded next to her ear. Looking up, she viewed a sleek, cream-furred she-cat standing in front of her, blue eyes unblinking. "Mallowfish!" Fernpool gazed at her lost daughter, pain in her eyes. "With this life I give you the ability to find strength within yourself, as well as within your Clanmates," Mallowfish mewed. "StarClan will always light your path." This time, the life given to her was not as painful as the others. Fernpool relaxed slightly, acutely aware of the lives to come. She briefly glanced up and viewed a tall silver she-cat. Her pelt glistened in the moonlight, and Fernpool narrowed her eyes to try and see who it was. "Fernpool," the she-cat purred. "I am Minnowstar, mother of your mother. I gave Shimmerpool her first prophecy to tell you when you were just a kit: ''The minnow and the lion will create a barrier to prevent the two new lively leaves from bringing peace to the Clans." Fernpool gasped. So this ''was the cat who had shaped her destiny! Minnowstar touched her muzzle briefly against Fernpool's shoulder. "With this life I give you patience. You will always have to wait for great things to come to you." As the silver tabby padded softly away, a dark gray tom took his place. "Hello, Fernpool," he rumbled. The she-cat tilted her head to one side. "You look like my former mentor," she commented. "I am the father of your former mentor," the cat replied. "My name is Stone." "Stone?" Fernpool questioned, puzzled at the short name. "I was born a loner. Your mentor was, too. But she was given the chance to train because she was only a tiny cat when given to the Clan. Before I had a chance to see my daughter grow, I died, in training in RippleClan." His voice trailed off slowly, and Fernpool glanced at him sympathetically. "With this life I give you the ability to observe where things may come from," Stone murmured. "Great things come from small packages." The gray tom stepped back, allowing a brown tabby to step forward in his place. "Greetings, Fernpool," the RippleClan cat mewed gently. "Remember me?" "Fawnheart," Fernpool breathed. "Of course I remember you." The former medicine cat purred. "With this life I give you compassion. There is no one in the entire Clan that doesn't deserve your wisdom." Fernpool sighed as a warm feeling travelled through her. Glancing up, she saw the eighth cat. "Hi, Fernpool," Goldenflame mewed. "You've been a great sister to Brambleheart." Fernpool winced at the sorrow in his voice. The tom hadn't lived to see his mate's kits grow up to be warriors. "With this life I give you nobility," he mewed. "Use this life when you feel that your Clan is in need." The last cat stepped forward, gently shouldering Goldenflame back. The powerful dark gray tom stood straight, love in his eyes as he glanced at his daughter. "Fernpool," he mewed. "You have made it so far. I am proud of you, my daughter." "Did you have to die so soon?" Fernpool whimpered. "I'm not ready." "You are ready," her father replied. He straightened up. "With this life I give you faith. Listen to the words of your Clanmates, let them guide you at times when you feel you are losing control." Fernpool braced herself as her last life swept through her like a wave of agony. Finally this was over! "I hail you by your new name, Fernstar," Rushstar mewed, pride in his voice. "Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of RippleClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honour your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." "Fernstar! Fernstar!" the StarClan cats cheered. ''I am no longer the deputy of RippleClan, Fernpool thought. I am their leader, and I will lead them wherever we are. Category:Special Editions